


Midnight

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bathrooms, Kissing, M/M, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Shirtless, Smut, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First smutty writing. Midnight encounter between sole survivor and nick valentine has scorching turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

By night Aiden could focus on his things. He had workbench all for himself, numerous electronics to repair while admiring the silent night. He wasn’t sure which one to tackle yet. Man used precious water carefully to clean his face and armpits with. His body was a story of raider attacks and lucky survivals. Last bear attack had torn apart his shoulder protection. Just then he realized he had plan of attack for the night. He turned, frozen in place. At bathroom door way stood pair of glowing eyes. Nick had this habit of sneaking up on him. Aiden wasn’t sure how he did it. Was it the obviously machine build that made him unnoticeable for him? For Aiden Nick was anything but unnoticeable.

Both stood frozen in place. Aiden was shirtless and his pants were probably open. Nick had his usual get-up on. He bet if the synthetic man had need for sleep he’d spend them all in same clothing. In the dead of the night there was something tempting in scent of worn fabric mixed with cigarette and wine. But for sure it wasn’t just those ingredients Aiden fell victim for.

There was fresh trail of smoke in Nick’s lips. He could smell it. Aiden didn’t do a thing to hide himself. He just couldn’t. He was way too fixated on the scar lip and following it’s line to the tip of nose. On nose bridge he noticed new lines. His lips parted, unable to hide it. He felt Nick’s eyes gazing him up and down. Nothing in his face revealed thoughts. Just a hint on the way his gaze stayed on his lower stomach slightly longer. Mere motion sent shivers and he barely could contain the shivering.

No words. Aiden rushed to Nick. Outmaneuvering a synth, he slammed Nick against the wall. Hand tightly on man’s left arm and other grabbing the wall. They eyed each other tightly. Nick gasped and Aiden thrilled as he felt fingertips caressing his lower back and then grabbing. Aiden put his hand on man’s left cheek, feeling the rough edge of exposed neckline. First kiss was tender, merely peck on the left side of lips. Nick squirmed, next kiss was on the lips. It was bit more passionate but still a big tease from him.

Nick had crumbled exterior that was very easy to dismiss. Especially after how many synthetic chests Aiden had bursted with bullets. Suddenly Nick’s grasp got tight and Aiden got pushed back. Aide’s back slammed against rough wood paneling. He felt like something chipper might had rubbed in his skin but he didn’t care. Nick’s eyes had new glow to them. Man leaned in for a kiss, this time teasing his trembling lower lip with good suck. Aiden tried wiggling his arm under Nick’s pressure, to no avil. Aiden felt blush rushing in. Hard.

Aiden’s free hand grabbed Nick by the waist, fingers clinging onto the weather-beaten fabric like he was drowning. Nick was the lifeboat he chose to hang onto.

Without notice, Nick let him go. Lips departed and he removed himself on Aiden’s trembling lap. Mister Valentine smiled deviously cheeky smile as he straightened his tie. All Aiden could do was stare as Nick left. His legs almost gave in and he had to sit down.


End file.
